


Honey

by MightyMousy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jessyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMousy/pseuds/MightyMousy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Jessie get sticky sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I honestly ship Jessie with Daryl.

Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/119465863349/imagine-your-otp-covered-in-honey-and-running-away) prompt.

 

 

"Jessie, wait!"

Daryl shouted just a little too late. Jessie had tipped over the jar of honey on the stack in the back of the truck and now it had oozed all over their arms. He'd barely managed to stop the massive jar from hitting her squarely on the head. He set it right, saving about half of it, while the thick liquid soaked into their clothes and stuck to their skin.

"Sorry!" she said, her mouth trembling in an attempt to keep from laughing.

Daryl tried not to be impatient with her. This was her first run, after all, and he'd been the one to agree to train her. He'd known what he was getting into, or so he'd thought, but he didn't realize that having her outside the gates would be like taking someone out when the outbreak had first happened. Luckily they hadn't encountered any walkers up close but damn if she hadn't stared at them through the truck window like she was looking at an exotic creature in a zoo.

"It's all right. Forget it."

His hands were covered in the honey and now he couldn't get the key to get into the supply room. Olivia was away and it was up to them to get everything stored away.

"Where's the key?" she asked, swatting at a bee that had started buzzing around.

"In my right front pocket," he said, holding his arms out of the way so she could reach in.

He stiffened when her hand went in. He hadn't counted on her digging so deeply, or so thoroughly, and judging by the grin on her pretty face she was taking longer than necessary on purpose. Her fingers brushed across his cock and he gasped, an involuntary sound, making the smile on her face widen.

Daryl swallowed thickly, moving his head out of the way as yet another couple of bees came their way. It had been far too long since anyone had touched him there and when her fingers grazed over him again, remaining there stroking him suggestively, he felt frozen in place. His body was responding and he couldn't get himself to move or say anything.

"I think I found what I'm looking for," she said, winking and biting her lower lip between perfect white teeth.

 _Jesus_ , he thought.

It wasn't until the bees began landing on them, after the honey, that they noticed something was wrong. There were just too many of them now, buzzing around as though they'd sent out some kind of signal that they'd found a free buffet, or a new hive, and all their friends were determined to join in. Daryl looked back and saw that even more of them were on the way.

"Fuck," he said, the bees releasing him from his frozen state. "Let's get inside!"

Jessie withdrew the key and they made a run for it as more bees, a virtual swarm of them, started heading their way. They sounded angry now that their target was moving away from them. They rushed to the door and Jessie used the key to open it. She slammed the door shut just before the bees could reach them.

"That was close," she said, laughing. "We'd better get out of these clothes and get this honey off of us before we load everything up."

"Yeah," he said, trying to ignore the stiffness in his jeans.

Jessie, apparently, had no intentions of ignoring it. She lifted his hand, his fingers covered in honey, and drew it closer to her lips.

"You can't do anything with all this honey on your fingers. I love honey."

Daryl's cock ached and throbbed in his jeans when she took his middle finger into her mouth and licked it slowly clean of honey, her eyes locked onto his as she fellated his finger.

"Fuck…" he whispered.

"My thoughts exactly," she said, before pressing her honey slicked lips to his.


End file.
